XMen Next Generation
by FunnySideUp
Summary: Jean,Scott,and the rest of the X-men couldn't be happier they have had childrenand they are powerless. But 13 years later things change and Jean and Scott's children have powers. And if they have powers guess who else have powers.
1. Chapter 1

X- Men Next Generation

Chapter # 1 Genesis

The X men are now settled down having their families and achieving their goals in life.

Professor Xavier is now traveling the world with his wife and son and is helping kids with their abilities making them heroes in their own way.

Logan or "Wolverine" works as a Danger Room instructor half of the time. He has a son and daughter, Maya and Michael. Logan's fiancée died of a rare disease a day before marriage. But this disease can only be caused so ever since then Logan has been looking for the person who caused it.

"Jean Summers has now taken the place of Xavier as well as Scott She has had her twin kids, 3 year old Rachel and Daniel.

Hank McCoy or "Beast" has been cleared of all charges at Bayville High and has now received his Ph.D. in Science. He now teaches at Bayville High and has Colleges all over the world. Beast now looks normal due to the watch Xavier gave him. He also is happily married to Terri Montgomery and now having their first son. He is also running for congress.

Ororo Munroe or "Storm" is still searching for Evan. Every free time she gets she asking the morlocks have they seen him and the answer is always no. She has a "part-time job working a rain goddess for Africa". She has adopted an English one year old baby to fill that hole in her heart from losing Evan.

Kurt is living in Germany with his wife, Amanda Sefton, adopting orphans he sees on the street and on orphanages. He has a 2 month old son who always befriends the orphans. He is a part-time comedian and when he is not doing that he is running his orphanage and saving people in need.

Rouge has gotten a divorce with Gambit due to the fact that he is wanted by the State and Government, he always has the police kicking the door down and scaring their baby, and the fact that he is never there for the baby or her. Gambit drops in a few times just for the money he owes for the baby and to just say "hi". Rouge and Gambit have had a girl baby. Rouge has a job as a teacher at Institute and a part-time Danger Room instructor when Logan isn't there well he kind of is never there. But the strange thing is the baby has Iceman's DNA and Gambit's DNA but Rouge has decided to keep that secret.

Kitty Pryde or "Shadow Cat" is a model for Mutant Rights Cooperation. It is a company that gives mutants the rights humans have. She is in an unhappy marriage with Lance Alvers or "Avalanche". They have their days where they argue and days when they get along but it is all for their baby girl. Lance works long hours for S.H.I.E.L.D leaving barely enough time for his newborn daughter and their 3 year old son.

Everyone else is either working for S.H.I.E.L.D, the Institute, or living their lives free of villains, for now.

_13 years later…_

"Ok class I am passing put todays test" the teacher said.

"_I am going to Ace this no problem" Rachel thought._

_Rachel has bright red hair that she keeps in a ponytail. She wears a white belly shirt with a gray short skirt._

A shriek of what sounded like a nail being dragged across a table occurred in Rachel's head.

She flinched in pain and went under her desk.

"Rachel Anne Summers get up now!" the teacher yelled.

Rachel couldn't hear her to many voices were going on in her head.

"_What is wrong with her is she having a breakdown" one person thought._

"_I knew this girl was a mutant-freak just look at her parents" another person thought._

All of a sudden Rachel's desk levitated up and it hit the wall crashing through it.

"Everyone just shut up!" Leah screamed at the top of her lungs while holding her head.

The pain stopped and she picked up her desk and started working like everyone else it was like nothing happened but everyone knew it happened.

_Outside at Gym Class…_

"Mr. Summers if you want to stay quarter-back you better shape up or else!" the teacher yelled.

"Yeah ok coach."

Daniel has dark brown hair with dark red streaks. He looks a lot like his dad when his dad was his age but he also Daniel is slightly smaller. He wears a blue shirt with bage baggy pants.

"How about you just give quarter-back to me Summers" a bully said.

"Hey don't get mad just because you guys throw like cheerleaders" Daniel said while passing threw them.

"That's it Daniel!"

One of the bullies slapped him in his head and the other one pushed him to the ground.

Daniel turned around and a beam of cosmic energy blasted out of his hands and pushed the bullies back 25 feet.

"Whoa what just happened?" Daniel asked himself.

_Meanwhile at the Institute…_

"Summers can you just take the little rascals; I can't find the killer of my fiancée with them around it's just… I love my kids but they will not leave me alone or listen", Scott gave him a look, "Just until I find a piece of evidence at least come on Scott you owe me and plus you need new kids here." Logan begged.

"Fine Logan but I am about to have a lot of mutants come to the Institute" Scott lied.

"So that is what happened she couldn't keep it inside-"Scott stopped noticing Logan left.

Scott was too upset to be mad at Logan he was just to upset.

"Dad!" Leah screamed from downstairs.

"Yes Rachel."

"Daniel and I need to talk to you."

Minutes Later…

"So Rachel you lifted your desk up and heard people's thoughts and Leo you blasted two bullies and possibly put them in critical condition?" Scott asked.

"Dad are we freaks or something because I can't be a freak this will totally lower my reputation."

Daniel looked at him as if he wanted to say the same thing.

"Don't think of it as a curse think of it as a gift" Scott said.

Scott knew his words didn't even affect them because they still looked freaked out so he had do something that he works against.

"Well Rachel with more control you can read other people's minds see what they are thinking about" Scott said.

Rachel's face lightened up and she started thinking of things she can do with her gift.

"And you Daniel studies have shown that people with your ability can have super strength."

Daniel was also persuaded he could now pass through anyone in his way.

"_Great now I have deal with the consequences I knew I shouldn't have told them that" Scott thought._

"Umm are you Professor Summers" a girl with blue hair asked.

"Yes and I take it you are Maya Howlett please to meet you" Scott said.

Maya has Logan's skin color and she has long blue hair. She wears a pink shirt with a short jacket. She also wears blue jeans.

"Maya meet my children Daniel and Rachel."

"Hello" Daniel said.

"Hi" Rachel said in rude way.

There was an awkward silence.

"Umm so Maya you have an ability right, Daniel can shoot cosmic energy form his body, and Leah is a telepath" Scott said immediately changing the subject.

"I am indestructible, so my dad calls me Diamond he says it's my X-name or something."

"Dad we have to get back it is time for our last period" Leah said while grabbing Maya and Daniel.

At school…

"So Maya don't you have a brother or something?" Leah asked.

"Yeah he is already here… there he is!"

"Look kid we don't want you in our halls."

"Michael don't hurt him!"

Michael wears a similar outfit to Logan's when he is out of uniform. Michael has blue messy hair and skin like his father.

"This little pipsqueak can't hurt me!"

"I have to agree Maya your brother is on the muscular side Tommy is way bigger" Leah said while staring at Michael.

"You don't know my brother he is like a wolf. He has the strength of a wolf pack and the ambition of an alpha male."

Daniel looked at Maya.

"Yeah but Maya Tommy is the son of the Blob he is very strong" Daniel said.

Tommy lifted Michael and pushed him to the lockers breaking them. Michael then got up and kicked Tommy in the face and he bounced back a few steps. Tommy got angry and slammed Michael to the floor. Then the principal came.

"What is going on here Tommy get to class be for I turn into a monster and eat you alive" the principal said.

"Sorry Ms. Mystique I was just walking and-"

"Don't worry Michael just get to class and you two better go to there has been too much damage."

_At the Institute…_

"Honey I need some records on Rachel because Kurt is coming to train her in hand-to-hand combat" Jean said.

"Umm we need to talk about Rachel and Daniel."

Minutes later…

"So they have powers to huh?" Jean asked rhetorically.

"It seems like Rachel has abilities far stronger than yours when you were her age."

"This is getting dangerous I thought the Professor said that they wouldn't inherit the x-gene" Jean said shocked by the news.

"Well your powers did advance before you got pregnant your genes could have got stronger" Scott said.

"But cosmic energy blast can cause Daniel to explode and Rachel's mind can crash if an incident like that happens again."

"Jean don't worry about it Storm is coming back and so is Beast we can help them" Scott said trying to make Jean feel better.

"I know Scott but, if what you say is true all of the X-men's children can have powers that haven't happened yet and it can turn out worse. What we need to do is find out what abilities everyone's children can have and we need to figure out the consequences of their ability and plan a head of time what we should do" Jean said.

"Your right so how about we get to it" Scott said while grabbing files on all of the X-men.

_Next X-Men Next Generation_

_Rachel, Maya, Michael, and Daniel couldn't be happier to goon their first mission_. _But the mission is to pick up one of the X-men's child. This child has a relative that could casuse some trouble though. What wil the young X-men do. Find out next time!_


	2. The Sides of Kristen

X- Men Next Generation

Chapter # 2 The Sides of Kristen

In someone's Dream…

"_What is going on and why am I everywhere..."_

The girl who was dreaming looked a lot like Risty. Except she has blonde hair, no make-up, she has Iceman's facial structure, Risty's hairstyle, and her outfit but she has a brown shirt with white long sleeves, brown army-like pants, and black boots.

"Look Kristen we are you… well parts of you that you can access right now but there will be more of us or you later when you can control your ability more."

"Ok I am totally confused, so I am a mutant?" Kristen asked.

"Yes but people may consider this a disorder but well technically it is… I mean we are but she and I have our own ability. So technically you do have the disorder but it is considered a power on your part."

"So why is this happening to me?"

"Well since you are as dumb as a bag of wet dog hair I wouldn't expect you to notice this but, your parents have powers and we are here to take over your body so eventually one of us has to be a whole no longer parts. So to do that we must kill you."

Kristen then woke up.

"Kris what is the matter we heard-"Rouge then stopped.

"Mom… Dad what is going on" Kristen said while panting.

Kristen was surrounded in a circle of fire and she was levitating.

Rogue was frozen in fear and so was Gambit.

That night…

Jean and Scott were sleeping in the master suite. Jean was seemingly having nightmares then suddenly she awoke.

"Jean what happened?"

"Don't worry it was just a high mutant reading but this mutant was out of the ordinary I have never got that kind of reading before, this could be very dangerous" Jean said while getting up.

"So where was the reading?"

"It is in Mississippi… wait I remember that location I think it is where Rogue lives."

The next day…

It was a normal day at the Institute. The halls were almost half as empty as before. Ms. Jubilee was chasing Michael telling him to clean the spray paint on the walls, Rachel was talking on her cellphone, Maya was in the Danger Room doing a Level 1 run-through, and Daniel was practicing moves for football.

"Michael get that paint off the wall now!" Jubilee yelled.

Michael wrote Mutants Rock on the wall.

"Come on Ms. J you need to lighten up a bit."

"Oh I will show you lighten up."

Ms. J then threw fireworks at Michael.

In Rachel's Room…

"I hear the kicker is going out with Wendy" Rachel said to the person on the phone.

In the Danger Room…

Maya was dodging laser beams and explosions. Then she got caught in one.

"Ouch!"

Jean got worried.

"It is okay run the test again Mrs. Summers" Maya said.

It was as if the bomb didn't even touch her but her X-Men uniform got burned.

"Umm let's make you an indestructible fabric uniform" Jean insisted.

Outside the Institute…

Daniel was running back and forth with his football imagining he was at a game.

"Daniel Summers has the ball… and he scores a touchdown!" Daniel says as he runs back and forth.

"Seems like everyone is in their little world" Jean said while massaging Scott's back.

"X-men it is time to go on your first official mission… I need you all to convince this girl her name is Kristen "Kris" Marie. She lives with an old friend of mine. But I don't want to force her here so persuade her. Her ability might be causing energy through objects or this is very rare but she may have the ability of multiple personality" Scott said.

"Umm isn't multiple personality a disorder?" Maya asked.

"Yes but her personalities may have powers of their own but it can only activate when she switches to the other personality. Anyway like I said it is very rare my old friend, Rogue, only carries a small part of the gene."  
>"Alright we are dealing with a possible crazy person and how are we getting there?" Daniel asked.<p>

"I was thinking that you would fly the Blackbird, Daniel."

"Scott he is only and-"Jean was interrupted.

"Jean it is their mission. They have to get a challenge in order to face harder obstacles. Besides it is not like they are going against an omega leveled mutant they are just persuaded a level 1 highly impossible Beta-Level mutant" Scott said.

Jean still wasn't convinced. She thinks it is way too dangerous for one Daniel to fly a ship and two for them to go against a possible beta-level mutant.

"Come on mom I really want this, it is the perfect thing to test out my control over my ability. Michael, Maya, and I haven't been training for nothing."

Jean was still not convinced and the she got upset because Rachel wasn't training so she was becoming harder to convince.

"Ok how about this if you let them go I will send you to that 5000 dollar spa for a week."

Jean's face lightened up.

"Oh honey I love you."

Guys let's get out of here before they get all mushy on each other" Maya insisted.

In the Blackbird…

"Are you sure you can fly this thing Daniel you only took 1 lesson with dad and you barely passed" Rachel said.

"You know what they say first times a charm."

"Actually it is third times a charm" Rachel corrected.

Daniel gave her a "whatever" look.

"Alright controls are on and it is time to… FLY!" Daniel yelled while speeding off at the speed of light.

"You think they are going to be okay honey?" Jean asked while holding on to Scott while looking at the kids travel at light speed.

"I am sure they will be fine" Scott lied.

"Well I guess we are here guys, now how about we put on our uniforms."

In Rogue's house…

Kristen was trying to sneak out but then her mother came.

"Kris I thought we agreed you weren't going to school today" Rogue said.

"But mom exams are coming up and I need all the notes that I can take."

"Fine go, but come straight home okay."  
>Kris gave her the "you can count on it" nod.<p>

Kris then left and Gambit came.

As soon as Kris walked out the door she looked like she was outside of this world. She switched her personality.

"_Seems like Kris is now in action" Kristen's other personality "Kris" thought._

"I think it is time to leave Gambit the police will be here any minute."

"I think I need to be here, the girl needs to have a father."

"A father that is number one on The Worlds Most Wanted Criminals list. Look I don't want Kristen having the wrong role model. If she takes one good look at you she will be a certified criminal."

"Fine you know what I am out the door oh and here is some money" Gambit said while putting a suitcase on the table.

"I don't want your-"Rogue stopped because Gambit left.

"_Great now I am late for work."_

"Excuse me Ms. Rogue my name is Maya Howlett and I am here on behalf of Professor Scott Summers to talk to you about your daughter Kristen LeBeau and-"Maya got the door slammed in her face.

"I spent three hours thinking about that speech and I get the door slammed in my face!"

"Calm down sis just calm down."

"Ok if her parents won't talk to us then we will have to go to her directly" Daniel insisted.

At School…

"Hey sweetie what's going on?" Gambit asked.

"Dad can you please leave I really need to focus on doing something other than talking to you" Kris said while walking away and closing her locker.

"I have never seen you like this Kristen you are so impulsive."  
>"My name is not Kristen it is Kris and firstly the real Kristen wouldn't be going through this if you hadn't-"Kris stopped because she was switching her personality.<p>

"If you hadn't been so nice to me dad you are way too soft toughen up a little" Kristen or "Kristina" said while walking into the drama club room.

"Kris what is going on?"

"Nothing Gambit and for now you can call me Kristina."

"Gambit… she never calls me Gambit" he said to himself.

"_Why do we keep on switching this is starting to get weird" Kristen thought-spoke to Kris and Kristina._

"_It must be our dire need for one of us to be a whole person" Kristina thought-spoke._

"_Well this better end fast!"_

"Hi, you must be Kristen" Rachel said.

Kristina then switched back to Kristen.

"Yeah now I am Kristen."

"Well you see my mother and father are-"Rachel was hit a flaming card.

"Dad why did you do that."

"There is no time to explain come with me now!"

"Dad get off me, dad!"

At the shopping duplex…

"Kristen I need you to turn back into Kris" Gambit said.

"Dad why am I here?" Kristen asked frightened by her dad.

"Just turn into her now!"

That yell affected Kris. It made her angry very angry. She had seen her angry side before her bad side. Then she switched to Kris.

"I am here my dear father it is me Kris."

"Is my daughter going to be okay?" Gambit asked because he was worried.

"I do not know. All I know is that she felt angry and she wanted to be bad so that's why I came and took over."

"Anyway I want you to steal that diamond necklace" Gambit said.

"No problem" Kris said while shooting what looked like a breath of fire out of her hands.

"Hold it right there!" Daniel yelled.

Daniel then shot beams out of his hands at Gambit.

"Kristen I know you are in their somewhere you just need to focus and-"Maya stopped talking because Kristen slapped her away with amazing strength.

"Okay look Kristen if you don't want to fight yourself I understand but you need to do it. You are not pure evil or pure smart you need to find a whole for yourself so fight it dammit!"

Kris then started levitating and she was surrounded by flames.

"Rachel you need to cancel out her personalities" Maya said.

"How do I do that? I can't do that she was born with them it is impossible!"

"What you can do is make her whole. One person just with more of her blocked from taking over her body forever. And the way to do that is to block them out from her. They are all trying to take over her body so stop them" Maya said.

"I can't do that the only way I can do that is by… No never! I don't even have control over that yet. I only took one lesson for that."

"You don't have a choice she is going to blow this whole place if you don't" Maya said.

"Fine but I am not taking the blame if this doesn't work."

Rachel then put two fingers on each side of her head and sent a physic blast to Kristen's head. Then Kristen fell.

Hours Later…

"Where is my daughter?" A woman with auburn hair with a white streak said.

"She is right here Rogue. You can't go in she is in ICU" Jean said.

"This isn't a hospital. I want my daughter at a hospital!" Rogue yelled.

"And what should you tell them, oh my daughter has the ability to switch her personality and she set the mall on fire can I see a doctor" Jean said sarcastically.

Rogue gave her a "don't make me touch you" look.

"Look Rogue my daughter sent a blast to Kristen's head. I don't know where she got the training to do that but she did. And now Kristen is in a comma so she can fight off herself. I would have done the same thing you know that. But if she is under my telepathic surveillance I can help her fight Kris and Kristina" Jean said.

Rogue was still looking at how Kristen's heart rate would come up and go down. How she didn't move at all. How she suffered.

"Are you sure you can her?"

Jean didn't want to lie to Rogue or tell her the truth that only she knows.

"Kristen is strong like you Rogue. She has your attitude, your style, your everything. But I know what you did with Bobby and I will not tell. But I really think you should stay maybe become the Danger Room instructor. All I know is that she needs you now more than ever. Plus Storm and everyone else is coming back because Xavier has said we need all of us to be together, something bad is going to happen something really bad" Jean said.

Even though Rogue stopped listening after Danger Room instructor but she stared at Jean.

Meanwhile…

"Gambit I thought you said you could lure your daughter to our side" a man with a metal helmet said.

"I honestly thought I could too but-"Gambit was interrupted.

"Now buts, the Dark Phoenix is probably making his plan as we speak and someone is probably making the sentinels!" the man said.

"Look Magneto why don't we ask the X-men for help?" Gambit tried to yell but he was too afraid.

"Wait I hear that everyone has had children now, and some of their children could have some bad mutant instinct. So what I need is a telepath" Magneto said.

"So how are we getting a telepath?" Gambit asked.

"I have an old friend who might be able to help" Magneto said.

_On the Next X-men Next Generation_

_Hank McCoy and Storm have returned. Hank has brought his son but it seems like he has a secret. And Storm's adopted child has an ability, a dangerous ability. What will Strom do? And how will Hank deal with his son? Find out next time!_


End file.
